MI PROMESA
by SybelleRockbell
Summary: y Levi son dos chicos que por cuestiones del destino perdieron a su madre, una, supuesta hija de Kenny Ackerman, y por el lado de Levi, es su sobrino, hijo de Kushiel, ambos realizan una promesa para permanecer juntos, por la eternidad.


**nota importante:**

 **1.- aqui el tio de Levi, Kenny Ackerman es el supuesto padre de _**

 **2.- esta historia la tengo publicada tambien en wattpad, claro, en conjunto con otras**

 **3.- espero les guste :)**

 **MI PROMESA**

 **Narra Levi**

Hace mas de un año desde que llegó mi supuesto tío acompañado de una niña que es casi de mi edad, aparenta ser un poco frágil, más bien, eso es lo que es.

Es una chica bastante animada, al menos conmigo, no puede dejarme sólo ni un segundo, se preocupa demasiado, apesar de que le he dicho que estoy bien y me deje sólo, pero **es mas necia que cualquier persona que haya conocido.**

Me he recuperado completamente, he ganado un poco de peso y me siento mejor, mas cuando esa chiquilla molesta está a mi lado.

La verdad, no entiendo el motivo, hace mucho que deje de tomarle importancia.

~en la cocina~  
Baje a la cocina esperando encontrarme con ella, pero no esta.  
He estado buscándola toda la mañana, no se encuentra en ninguna parte de esta casa, esta todo muy pacífico sin ella.

Horas mas tarde

Me estoy comenzando a preocupar, es decir, me gusta el silencio, pero me deja inquieto no tener a esa niña problemática a la vista.  
Saldré a buscarla.

 **Narrador:**

Mientras Levi se ocupaba buscando a _ , Kenny lo observaba desde una distancia prudente para que Levi no notara que estaba siendo seguido.  
En ese momento _ estaba buscando algo especial para obsequiarle a Levi, sólo porque el dia presente cumplía un año ymedio desde su llegada, estaba felíz de tenerlo, a pesar de que Levi se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo callado.

Pensaba en buscar algo, no sabía que, pero estaba dispuesta a encontrar algo especial para él.  
Llevaba maa de medio día buscando, sin embargo no notó que estaba siendo seguida por un tipo extraño.

XxX: vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí? Una muñequita en el subterráneo?

_ lo miró indiferente, con cierto deje de desprecio a pesar de ser sólo una niña.

_: que quieres idiota

XxX : tch y para colmo una mocosa noble! Hm nada mal, ¿cuánto me darán por ella? Un viejo pervertido pagaría bien...-

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que apareció Levi golpeandole la cabeza con un trozo de metal qur llevaba consigo dejando al hombre aturdido mientras aprovechaba para llevarse a la niña lejos de ese lugar, siguieron corriendo hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos para estar a salvo, cruzaron varias calles hasta estar seguros de que aquel hombre no les estuviera siguiendo  
Levi trataba de recuperar el aliento sin resultados.

_ no se inmutaba, ni siquiera parecía se notaba que hubiera corrido un poco.

 **Narra Levi**

Estaba buscándola por todos lados cuando escuche la asquerosa voz de uno de los maleantes encargado de uno de los burdeles del lugar.

Estaba diciéndole algo a _ , no tuve que pensarlo dos veces para tomar un tubo de metal que estaba tirado para golpearlo y llevarmela lejos, sabía que tenía que protegerla a costa de mi propia vida.  
De alguna manera deseaba con todo mi corazón cuidar de ella como lo hizo conmigo, hacerla sonreír.  
Todo eso a pesar de decirle todo el tiempo lo molesta que era.  
Ella sólo quería que estuviera a su lado

 _Y yo también._

Una vez sentí que estábamos a salvo, recuperado trate de hacerla razonar.

Levi: que demonios se supone que estabas haciendo mocosa! !

_: tu también eres un mocoso sabes?

Levi: no me cambies la conversación!

_: no pasa nada, no te preocupes

Levi: de que estás hablando_?- acaso intenta que me confunda? De ésta no se va a salvar, ya le pase la ocasión dónde casi la golpean por ir a las escaleras a la superficie

_: pues sí, no planeaba llegar tarde a casa

Levi: ¡¿éso es lo que te preocupaba? ! Estabas hablando con un completo extraño y ahora me dices que no planeabas llegar tarde... enserio, eres una mocosa problemática

_:pero ya todo está bien, estás aquí, conmigo- sonrió, eso es algo que me molesta de ella, esta segura dw que siempre llegará alguien a salvarla.  
No puedo ocultar mi felicidad al saber que está a salvo.

La sangre de mi cuerpo que hace apenas unos instantes estaba invadida por fuertes corrientes de adrenalina a causa de la ira que me dio imaginar que alguien podría hacerle daño y alejarla para siempre de mi lado, comenzaba a tomar su ritmo normal.

Levi: -suspire buscando alivio y comprensión de su parte, sólo logré que me tomara de la mano y me llevará a rastras a quién sabe donde- y que hubieras hecho si no hubiese llegado a tiempo?

_: hm? Te aseguro que no hubiese pasaso nada Levi

Levi: aah? !

_: olvidalo jajaja

Decia mientras tomaba mi mano y comenzaba a caminar en la direccion opuesta a casa.

La conmoción de instantes antes no me permitió replicarle para pedirle explicación por sus acciones.

Sólo me dejé llevar como idiota.

...

Levi: ya llevamos mas de díez minutos caminando, a donde me llevas?

_: ya vamos a llegar

A decir verdad ya estábamos lejos, lejos de donde hubiese personas, ¿qué estará planeando?  
De momento entramos en una gruta, no tan grande como parecía desde afuera

_: llegamos, voltea hacia arriba

Levi: arriba? Arriba no hay na-

_: solo hazlo

Levi: está bien  
Lo hice, y debo decir que es la sorpresa mas grande que me he llevado en mi corta vida.  
Su luz resplandeciente era tan brillante que podía competir y ganar contra la joya mas hermosa

No sabía que en la parte mas alejada del subterráneo, se hallaba una abertura.

Y lo que se podía ver a través de ésta, es algo que jamás había visto en mi vida.

Levi: ...- no podía articular ni unmísero suspiro i puesto que el aire ya había abandonado mi cuerpo, la impresión que me había causado era demasiada, quizá lo suficientemente para perder por un momento y olvidar el instante y el espacio en el que me hallaba. Incluso se me olvidó que poseía un cuerpo físico y que estaba en ese instante con ella, perdiendome en ese bello resplandor plata y aquél azul tan intenso y brillante a su alrededor. Una tenue voz interrumpió mi ausencia de pensamientos.

_: Levi, te gusta?

Levi: ...-sólo pude asentir con la cabeza y sostenerme de su brazo para no caer y recuperar el aire que había perdido.

_: Y ...sabes como se llama?

Levi: n-no...- dije separandome de ella

_: leí hace tiempo en un libro que esa gran esfera brillante se llama''luna'' y los pequeños luceros a su alrededor son''estrellas'', mamá solía decirme que si le pides un deseo con todo tu corazón y tu alma a la luna, ella te lo concede- me dijo esto mientras cerraba sus ojos y llevaba ambas manos a su corazón.  
Esa suave y casi imperceptible expresión en su inocente rostro de niña. ..  
En ese instante la luz de la luna bañaba con su blanca luz nuestros cuerpos, ella parecía un ángel puro y sereno que habia caído por error en un mundo derruido como este.  
Un ángel que se había mostrado cómo respuesta a todas mis súplicas .

 _ **Escena retrospectiva**_

 _Mi madre está muerta._  
 _Hace solo un par de meses enfermo a causa de un virus desconocido, sin embargo, ella decía que no era nada importante_  
 _._  
 _Un par de semanas después ya no se levantó de la cama y decia que todo estaba bien, que solo era cansancio._

 _Dos meses después. .._ _ **ella no despertó.**_

 _Esa mañana salí con una de mis vecinas, quién cuidaba de mi madre y de mí._

 _Vi a mi madre durmiendo tranquilamente y salí sin despertala._

 _Cuándo regresé e intenté despertarla para que comieramos juntos, fue imposible._

 _En ese momento no lo comprendía lo que significaba morir; así que esperé esperé y esperé por días sin separarme de su lecho, sin notar que día con día perdía peso y el sentido del tiempo._  
 _Ella seguía inerte y poco a poco se veia mas demacrada y sus pómulos se hundían cada vez más, dándole un aspecto mas agobiante._

 _Cada día que pasaba en soledad deseaba poder tener a alguien cerca, conmigo, no estar sólo nuevamente, dejar de sentir este frío vacío en mi interior._

 _Sólo era un niño en ese entonces, sin embargo, sabía lo que era la soledad: un suave veneno en espera a consumir tu alma dulce y delicadamente hasta matarte sin sucumbir al dolor._

 _ **Pero el único dolor que padecía, era la ausencia.**_  
 _ **...**_  
 _ **No**_ _fue hasta tres semanas después de su partida que llego un supuesto hermano de mi madre a buscarla cuando supe que ella estaba muerta..._

 _No llegó sólo, entró con una niña pequeña tomada de su mano._

 _Lloré cómo no lo había hecho desde mi nacimiento,_ _y a pesar de haber llorado como lo hice, no me permití liberarme por completo._

 _Después de aquello, nos fuimos de ese triste lugar y desde ése momento, ella estuvo conmigo sin darme cuenta, estaba para mí._

 _ **Siempre.**_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

 _Levi_ : ...entonces, sólo tengo un deseo. ..-por fin me atreví a romper el silencio

_: todos tenemos uno

Levi: no siempre, hasta hace poco empecé a desearlo

_: de verdad? Yo también tengo uno que deseo

Levi: y cuál es? -tenía curiosidad de saber si yo podía hacer algo para concederlo

_: hm? Es un se-cre-to~~

Levi: no puedes contarmelo?

_: sí lo cuentas no se cumple, debes guardarlo en tu corazón, pero creo que uno de mis deseos ya se concedió

Levi: enserio?

_: sip, ya no estoy sola- la sonrisa que puso fue tan nostalgica y enternecedora que incluso causo que mi corazón se sintiera sobre mi piel, ella tenía el mismo deseo que yo, y haré lo que sea para cumplirlo.

Levi: no estás sola, estoy contigo, pero tengo una condicion para concederlo

_: eeh? ! Que es? !

Levi: que tu también estés a mi lado- se quedo perpleja por un momento y cuando al fin comprendió me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Y dio inicio a unos instantes mas de silencio, contemplando la luna.

Levi: mm ya habías visto la luna antes?

_: sí! Ésta es la segunda vez

Levi: segunda?

_: sí, mamá me trajo aquí una vez... p-pero no había regresado. ..

Levi: debe ser un lugar especial para ti y para ella

_: sí, ella conoció a kenny aquíi ella estaba pérdida y se encontraron aquí cuando el huía de un hombre, él la vio a cambio de guiarla, la saco de aqui y le pidió ayuda, se encontraba muy herido .

Levi: tch ósea que el viejo no ha cambiado

_: tienes razón, aún así ellos se enamoraron

Levi: ya veo

_: oye

Levi: hm

_: sabes que significaba''enamorarse''

Levi: eh? No, no tengo idea, el viejo dice que es una enfermedad

_: ¡¿QUÉ? ! Oooh entonces por éso murió

Levi: _ es mejor preguntarle a alguien más, no creo que eso sea, si el se enamoró de tu madre entonces porque esta vivo?

_: hmm tienes razón, preguntemosle a la srita Collins, nuestra vecina

Levi: sí, luego, por ahora vayamos a casa

...

Llegando a casa. ..

Kenny: dónde estaban ustedes par de mocosos? !

_ & Levi: por ahí

Kenny: esa no es respuesta!

_: de que hablas? Estabas siguiendonos

Kenny: ... -(joder! Se dio cuenta, como rayos lo hizo? !)

Levi: eso es cierto viejo? !

_: por eso te dije que no pasaría nada- sonrió triunfante, no le duró mucho pues ambos recibimos un golpe en la cabeza por parte del viejo

Kenny: MOCOSOS! CUÁNTAS VECES LES HE DICHO QUE NO SEAN CONFIADOS! ! EN ESPECIAL TU _!

_: ESO DOLIÓ!

LEVI: ...

Kenny: estan castigados, esta noche dormiran sin luz!

Levi & _: O.O

_: -susurrando- Levi, ¿podemos dormir juntos?

Levi:-susurrando-vale

Kenny: ahora largo! A la cama! Sabéis que hora es? !

_:y tu sabías que seguir a la gente es acoso?

Kenny: A DORMIR! cuando cuente tres quiero que esten lejos de mi vista, o dormiran en la azotea

Kenny: 1!. ..2. ..

Corrimos como pudimos y entramos en mi habitación huyendo del viejo, no queríamos dormir ahí otra vez.

 **Narra Kenny**  
Los seguí todo el día, y por fin estoy seguro que ese par llegará lejos, quizá algún dia puedan dominar el subterráneo, los entrenare mas fuerte para que no decaigan, ellos dos haran todp lo que se propongan.  
Así que es mejor hacerlos fuertes psicológico y física mente, ya no bastará con lo que saben ahora.

 **Narra _**  
Al final no conseguí el regalo que quería darle a Levi, estaba un poco decepcionada, sin embargo, por suerte logré recordar el último obsequio que me hizo mamá mientras estaba con vida aún.

Me llevó andando por un buen rato, pues en ese tiempo vivíamos un poco mas alejado de dónde Levi y yo nos encontrabamos .

A duras penas recorde el camino, después de dar vueltas por diferentes sitios, por fin llegamos.

 _ **Jamás olvidaré la cara de asombroso de Levi.**_

 _ **...**_  
Llegamos tarde a casa, y  
Como siempre, ahí estaba Kenny sentado, sin cansancio a pesar de habernos seguido hasta aburrirse, eso estuvo bien, no quería que se acercara, fue suficientemente con tenerlo cerca toda la mañana.

Para colmo fingió que no fue a seguirnos, ¡maldito viejo cínico!

Y empeorando las cosas para ocultarlo nos castigó e incluso nos amenazó con mandarnos a dormir de nuevo al techo.  
Quería replicarle pero Levi se adelantó y me llevó a rastras a la habitación para dormir juntos. A ninguno de los dos nos agrada dormir sin luz. Con la obscuridad cobran vida y despiertan nuestros mayores temores encarnados en las peores pesadillas.

Sin embargo nada se compara con el terror de que un día las tres murallas: Maria Rose y Sina sean invadidas por criaturas de tamaños abismales, sin muestras de inteligencia; con el único objetivo de devorar nuestra carne.

Éso sucederá algún día si no los enfrentamos por nuestra supervivencia.

 **Y entonces la raza humana quedará extinta.**


End file.
